


Plan Island

by dust291



Series: The Island Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust291/pseuds/dust291
Summary: They fought to protect their island, they tried to protect it, but this threat was inescapable. But they were saved and thrown into something none of them had ever experience, at least from what they remember.Or...They have already gone through so much, they have created strong and unbreakable friendships. Bonds that bring them back, and memories that could destroy them and everything they have worked for.What if they can't survive the last thing thrown their way, but something happens and they end up in the world again. Can they find who did this to them, or will they turn on each other by the lies they are fed?
Series: The Island Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144409





	1. Quick Note (:

Hii Welcome to Book 2, if you haven't already please go read Book 1. Book 2 picks up right where book 1 left off with barely any explanation! I hope you enjoy this book as much as you enjoyed my previous book! Anyways, let's get into it (:


	2. The fight (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, fighting(?), Death (?)

They all stood in battle formation, watching everything come up from the depth of the ocean. The island has protected them, now they need to return the favor. From what they saw there were 8 Sulkers, accompanied by 3 dozen Shadows and countess Ah's. Dream stood at the front waiting for them to make landfall. Everyone waited for his command. Everyone remembered everything. It was triggered by seeing the Sulkers appear out of the water. No training was needed anymore. Time was up.

"Remember we can talk like this." Tubbo reminded Tommy.

"I remember. Stick with Techno, he is second in command. We need Dream and Techno to be able to talk if needed and we are how." Tommy reminded Tubbo as he stood beside Dream watching Tubbo beside Techno.

"Got it. Please stay safe." Tubbo told Tommy.

"I will now let's kill these things," Tommy said, turning back to the ocean. The things had yet to make landfall but were coming quickly.

"Everyone be ready!" Dream shouted as the first Sulker made it to shore.

"Stick with your partners and make sure you are watching their back," Techno yelled as he waited for Dream's command.

The first Sulker hit the land and Dream released the command. Dream and Tubbo ran straight forward, Techno and Tommy ran out to the left followed closely by Niki and Denny with Skeppy and Bad not far behind. Eret and Finn ran right followed by Sapnap and George as well as Wilbur and Schlatt.

"I went left with Techno, Niki, Denny, Skeppy, and Bad," Tommy told Tubbo.

"Okay, I am guessing everyone else went right?" Tubbo asked.

"Ya, no one followed you and Dream upfront. They are taking the sides for the element of surprise." Tommy answered Tubbo's unasked question.

"Dream and I are almost at the first Sulker. Be safe, I won't be able to talk while I am fighting. It takes too much concentration." Tubbo said so Tommy wouldn't be left wondering why Tubbo wasn't answering him.

"Okay, you be safe as well. Remember we need to keep Techno and Dream updated. Don't not talk to me for too long." Tommy reminded Tubbo as he put all of his concentration into what Techno was about to do.

"I won't forget, bye!" Tubbo answered as he too, put all of his concentration into what Dream was doing.

"We are going to attack from the left, the other group is going to attack from the right at the same time as us, or as close to the same time as we can get," Techno explained to everyone once they got into position.

"Are you sure this will work?" Niki asked Techno before he gave any commands.

"Niki, Wilbur will be fine. We've got this." Denny comforted.

"But there is a chance we will all die and will never see anyone again." Skeppy reminded everyone.

"But that won't happen! We will beat these things." Bad said as he shot Skeppy a nasty look.

"Let's just hope Bad is right," Tommy mutters under his breath.

Techno waits until he thinks is enough time for the other group to be in place and yells at everyone to attack. They go in as Dream and Tubbo get outnumbered. The other group however was late getting to their spot, and you will never guess why.

Earlier on:

"Hey! I said cut it out, Sapnap!" George yelled clearly frustrated at something Sapnap had done.

"Wa Wa, what are you gonna do? Go cry to Dream?" Sapnap teased.

"Will you two cut it out already?" Wilbur said, quite annoyed at George and Sapnap's constant arguing.

"You are only going to make them fight even more," Schlatt whispered to Wilbur.

"Trust Schlatt on this one. When Dream was who knows where after George and Sapnap took him somewhere, they wouldn't stop fighting." Finn told Wilbur.

"If you told them to stop they only argued more," Eret added.

"Why did we send both girls the other direction?" Wilbur asked himself even though he knew the answer.

"Tubbo, You need to be more careful!" Dream said as he pulled Tubbo away from the Sulkers leg.

"I know I am sorry. I will try." Tubbo answered as he tackled Dream.

"Thanks," Dream answered. If Tubbo hadn't have tackled him he would have become a kabob to one of the Sulkers legs.

"Anytime," Tubbo answered as he saw the left flank start attacking.

"They got 'em by surprise! Let's go!" Dream celebrated for a quick moment before jumping back into fighting.

"Gald to see you are okay, that was a close call." Tommy thought to Tubbo.

"Ya, it was. Now pay attention!" Tubbo said as he watched Tommy jump out of the way of a Shadow trying to possess him.

"That was close," Tommy said.

"It was, now more fighting, less thinking or talking. I really don't know what to call this." Tubbo said.

"GEORGE!" Dream heard Sapnap scream as he watched George launch Sapnap off where they were and straight into a Sulkers back.

"That's what you get!" George yelled over to Sapnap, who was clinging on to the Sulkers back for dear life.

Dream laughed quietly to himself before yelling over to them.

"Both of you stop it or else I'll put you both in the ocean," Dream yelled even though they probably couldn't hear him.

"Shut up!" He heard George yell back.

Dream decided this wasn't the time and place to be doing this so he focused back on fighting. Dream wished he didn't start yelling at George and Sapnap.

"George. Come help me!" Sapnap complained as George floated beside him.

"Nope," George answered.

"Please! I am going to die because of you!" Sapnap yelled as the Sulker tried to shake him off.

"Good. You should have listened to me." George answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sapnap said very quickly.

"Sorry for?" George asked.

"I am sorry for- AHHHH!" Sapnap cut himself off as the Sulker shook so hard that Sapnap flew off.

"SAPNAP!" George yelled racing after Sapnap's airborne self.

"Bad fight it, I know you can," Skeppy told Bad with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I. Am. Trying." Bad answered.

"You can fight it," Dream said as he touched Bad's shoulder.

Now an important detail, it's actually a big detail, Dream missed was that Shadows go after whoever is stronger or healthier. So when Dream touched Bad's shoulder the Shadow transferred over to Dream, because he was stronger.

"It's gone?" Bad questioned before looking beside him.

"Get. Out. Of. Me." Dream said, to everyone around him it looked like he was trying to pull off his skin, but really, that was what Dream was trying to do.

"DREAM!" Denny shrieked as she saw what had happened from where she was standing.

"Screw the element of surprise," Wilbur said as he jumped down to attack. Everyone wasn't too far behind him.

"No! Dream!" Techno yelled as he went over to see Dream rolling around on the ground trying to fight the Shadow, having no way of winning.

"NO ONE TOUCH HIM!" Denny screamed in fear it would transfer to someone else as well as him.

"Guys, I know Dream is hurt and all, but we need to keep fighting," Tommy said as he turned with an Ah in his hands and snapped it in half like it was a stick.

"Agreed," Tubbo said, getting up from beside Dream. Tear marks were starting to dry on his cheeks.

Everyone got up and tried to defend Dream. Dream was the leader but since he wasn't around Techno was next in charge.

"Wilbur, throw me," Finn said as he stood next to Wilbur.

"What?" Wilbur asked, trying to think if he heard Finn right or not.

"I said, throw me," Finn said for the second time.

"Throw you?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes! Throw me!" Finn said angrily that Wilbur wasn't getting what he meant.

"Okay?" Wilbur questioned.

"Thank you," Finn said as he got into Wilbur's arms.

"Here goes nothing," Wilbur said as he threw Finn aiming for the side of the Sulker.

"Weeeeee!" Finn laughed as he flew straight into the side of the Sulker Wilbur had been aiming for.

"That was surprisingly easier than expected," Wilbur said to himself as the Sulker lost its balance and fell half in the ocean and a half on land.

"Was that?" George asked to finish his sentence.

"Yes, yes it was," Sapnap said as George removed himself from Sapnap's body once they were on the ground.

"That was SO COOL!" Skeppy yelled as he saw what Finn had done.

"Skeppy, focus!" Bad remind as another Shadow tried to get to Dream.

"Sorry," Skeppy said as he beat up the Shadow.

"What can we do to help him?" Niki asked as she kneeled beside Denny who had her eyes glued on Dream, who was now motionless.

"We can't do anything. All we can do is keep him safe until someone touches him or he dies." Denny said as her vision got blurry at the thought.

"There must be something else?" Niki asked, hoping she could do something.

"THERE'S NOTHING!" Denny screamed at Niki.

"Okay, I'll just go then," Niki said as she went to help everyone else with the fighting.

Several moments went past without Dream moving. Denny sat beside his lifeless body crying, still afraid to touch him.

"I am sorry Dream. I should have never agreed to this." Denny cried as she finally gave in.

"I am sorry Denny," Schlatt said.

"It's okay, there is nothing you could have done," Denny explained as she stood up.

"It still sucks though," Schlatt said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ya, it does," Denny said, shocked that her voice didn't crack.

"We will save this island for him," Schlatt told Denny.

"Yea, yea we will." Denny agreed.

Schlatt delivered the news to everyone that Devon hasn't been moving for at least 20 minutes so he is dead. Denny added that no one is allowed to touch Dream in fear of the Shadow still being inside of him.

"I don't believe you." Sapnap cried, George, on the other hand, didn't trust himself to speak.

They all went back to fight for the island, for Dream.

"Where am I?" Dream asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we're back! These chapters are going to come out shorter than my previous book because I am not exactly done yet. This book is also better written than the first one because now I have had some practice with writing! I hope you like it <3
> 
> (Word count 1770)


	3. Where are we? (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, None (?)

Dream was surrounded by very shallow murky water that spread out as far as the eye could see. The water had almost a purple tinge to it and the sky had a green hue to it releasing enough light across the water for him to see. He looked down and realized that he was wearing a black hoodie and tight black jogging pants. He had a sword in his hand for whatever reason.

"Where am I?" Dream asked again.

"I am sorry Dream, I should have never agreed," Denny said, her voice was far and it echoed across the water.

"Denny! I am still here!" Dream called out to her, but she was gone.

"I am sorry Denny." Dream heard Schlatt say.

"Schlatt! Please, anyone. I am here." Dream called out hoping that Schlatt could hear him.

He yelled out for anyone to hear him but no one could, so he stopped and decided to walk into the water beyond.

"Everyone stay together!" Techno called out.

"We will try," Finn yelled back separated from everyone by a Sulker.

"Tubbo?" Tommy said.

"Ya?" Tubbo answered.

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"Ya, I thought it was you though," Tubbo answered as he grabbed an Ah from sneaking up on Techno and snapping it like a stick, as Tommy did earlier.

"I thought it was you," Tommy said.

"Oh, that is weird, then who was it?" Tubbo asked.

"It sounded like-"

"Tommy! Tubbo! Can you guys hear me?" Dream yelled into the endless void of water and weird coloured sky.

"Tubbo?" Dream heard Tommy say.

"Guys, please answer me," Dream said no louder than a whisper.

Dream didn't bother to listen to the rest of Tommy and Tubbo's telepathic conversation, he just kept walking in the abyss of water hoping to find something.

"Where is Dream?" George asked once Sapnap and him got back to where everyone was fighting.

To George and Sapnap, it appeared that they were fighting in a circle trying to protect something.

"He is um," Schlatt started to tell them.

"I think it is easier if we show them," Niki said as she threw the Shadow that she had just killed to the side.

They walked over to the center of their 'fighting circle'. George and Sapnap then saw Dream lying unmoving on the ground. They both run over to him before Niki and Schlatt can stop either one of them.

"DREAM!" Sapnap screamed as he went to grab hold of Dream.

"I just got you back, I can't lose you again." George cried as he too went to grab hold of Dream.

"Wait don't!" Niki yelled at the same time as Schlatt yelled.

"Don't touch!"

Too late, they had already both touched Dream. George disappeared and Sapnap fell limp beside Dream.

"I should have stopped them. Now we lost both Sapnap and Dream. George is no help now because we don't have a bond with him." Schlatt blamed himself.

"We couldn't have known. We didn't know that they would try and touch him." Niki tried to comfort Schlatt, but as much as she wanted to believe the words leaving her mouth she couldn't. Schlatt was right.

Niki and Schlatt left Dream's and Sapnap's bodies to go tell everyone that now Sapnap and George were no more.

"GEORGE! DREAM! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Sapnap yelled. He was walking through shallow water, but the water was clear and he could see he was walking on cement. The sky had a red hue to it. Sapnap walked around in circles to see if he could see anything. So far, nothing.

"GUYS?!" George yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?" No answer.

There was no water around George, instead, it was a grassy field. The grass was no longer than 4 inches tall and it swayed even though there was zero wind. George looked up and saw that the sky was a very light bluey grey.

"Where am I?" George asked himself as he started to walk around.

"What is this stuff?" Sapnap asked as he put his hand into the clear water.

"I am never getting out of here am I?" Dream asked.

Dream then tripped over his own feet into the water. Dream then tried to push himself up, only to find that he was lying on his back.

"What the heck?" Dream said as he sat up.

The sky around Dream now had a red hue to it. Dream then looked into the water and realized that it was clear and he could see he was sitting on cement.

"Where am I?" Dream asked again, not realizing that he was being watched.

"What was that?" Sapnap asked himself as a sound came from somewhere, echoing as it bounced off the water.

"HELLO!" Dream yelled hoping this place would be different than the other place he was in.

Sapnap winced at the sudden shout. It was like it was right next to his ear, but when he looked around he saw nothing.

"How do I make this stop?" Sapnap said out loud.

Sapanp continued to look around and stopped dead in his tracks. Something was out in the water. Something that wasn't there before. Sapnap watched it get up, it looked human.

"GUYS?" Dream yelled, trying again for the last time before deciding to start walking.

"OW!" Sapnap yelled.

The thing had yelled, but Sapnap heard it in his head before he heard it in his ears. Sapnap didn't know what to make of it, so he decided to walk towards the thing out in the middle of the water.

"I am going to be walking forever!" Dream cried.

Then in the distance, Dream saw it. Two things looked exactly like humans. Dream crouched down and observed from where he was. One was definitely taller than the other.

"H-hi?" Sapnap stammered as he slowly walked towards the smaller person.

"What are they doing?" Dream asked as he saw the taller one creep towards the smaller one.

No answer from the smaller human. So Sapnap tried again.

"Hi, um, do you happen to, um know where we are?" Sapnap asked nervously, he could now hold out his arm and touch the other human.

"Your worst Nightmare!" The smaller human cackled.

The smaller human turned around and jumped onto Sapnap, they both fell to the floor. Dream saw this from where he was and started to run to help them.

"GET OFF HIM!" Dream yelled as he jumped across them and managed to hook his hands on the smaller person's waist. Pulling them off and falling to the floor with Dream.

"Dream?" Sapnap asked in disbelief as he slowly got up off the floor.

"Wait, Sapnap Do you know where we are?" Dream asked as he too got up. Both forgetting about the thing that had just attacked Sapnap.

"I have no idea, I have been trying to figure that out since I got here," Sapnap explained.

"Ya, me too. But the weirdest thing happened." Dream started.

"SCHLATT! WILBUR! You guys know what to do, take out these Sulkers." Techno yelled at them as he tried to dodge countless Ah's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where are Dream, Sapnap, and George? I hope they will be okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to eat some food and drink some water! I love you all <3
> 
> (Word count, 1185)


End file.
